


Early Morning Commute

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [109]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Derek, Concerned Derek, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves and hates his new shift.</p>
<p>Hates because it means he doesn’t get home until everyone else is leaving to start their days.</p>
<p>Loves because when he takes the train home in the mornings, he always sees the incredibly hot business man with amazing multi-colored eyes, scruff, glasses, and a solid frown that scared Stiles at first but now it’s just amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Commute

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following prompt: "Im working on really shift (like 5/6 in the morning) so Sterek when they meet on an early train/bus while going home/going to work

Stiles loves and hates his new shift.

Hates because it means he doesn’t get home until everyone else is leaving to start their days, which means his schedule is all screwed up because he ends up sleeping during the day like a vampire. He also hates it because it means he can’t go out at night to hang out with his friends or go to a bar or a concert because he has to work. He basically doesn’t have a social life anymore.

He loves it though because he gets paid more ever since he took the late-night shift that no one else wanted to take. They doubled the pay, and now Stiles could probably afford to get his own place if he wanted (he doesn’t, he likes living with Scott). Plus no one is really around that late, so he basically gets paid to read or watch Netflix on his phone.

He may also love it because when he takes the train home in the mornings, _he_  is always there on the train with him. _He_  being the incredibly hot business man with amazing multi-colored eyes, scruff, glasses, and a solid frown that scared Stiles at first but now it’s just amusing.

Hot businessman is always in a suit, and on the rare occasion that he stands instead of sits (because sometimes the train is crowded and HB is always the first to stand to give up his seat), Stiles can tell the suit is well tailored and his ass is amazing.

Most days HB just gives Stiles a nod when he sees him and goes back to reading something on his iPad. Stiles always takes a seat across from him, and tries to motivate himself to start up a conversation, but he never does. He only has to be on the train for about fifteen or twenty minutes until his stop, and he can never gather up enough courage in time. Plus, he’s too tired and exhausted to do much more than oogle the dude, and that’s not a good way to start anything. So they continue their nods in greetings and silent travels every morning, and Stiles goes home to dream about stubble and gold-green eyes.

~

Without realizing it, Derek has gotten used to seeing the brown-haired, brown-eyed, freckled guy with the cute upturned nose everyday on his commute to work. He notices because one day he looks up at the familiar stop but the Cute Guy isn’t there and other people get on but not him. He thinks maybe CG slept in, which after seeing how tired he was most days, CG could probably use the extra sleep. 

He shrugs it off and doesn’t think anything of it until CG is not there the next day either.

By the third day, Derek is kind of worried, which is stupid. Maybe he got a different schedule, maybe CG decided to switch things up, or maybe he got a new job, or quit, or something. He’s a total stranger, why should Derek care? But… that’s the thing, he kind of does? Derek feels bad that he’s never said anything to him. He doesn’t even know CG’s actual name or anything about him other than what he looks like and that he always seems tired.

Derek sifts through his memory trying to remember anything else about him other than the fact that Derek found him incredibly attractive. CG was always in jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes with a hoodie, sometimes with a flannel, depending on the weather. But that’s all Derek can recall, can’t remember seeing a name tag or a school spirit item, or anything that could help him identify him.

Which is crazy! Why is he this worried about some stranger he sees everyday on a train and hasn’t said a word to for the month or so they’ve seen each other?

Whatever the reason, he is, and sadly there’s not really anything he can do about it. So, he hopes that CG shows up the next day and when he does, Derek is determined to talk to him and at least find out his name and why he’s been missing the past few days. You know out of friendly concern and curiosity.

~

Stiles has felt like death warmed over for the past few days, enough so that for a little while there Scott was calling his mom, who’s a nurse, seeing if he needed to bring Stiles to the hospital or something. He didn’t, not that Stiles would have let him anyway because he wasn’t moving anywhere. After three days of liquids and over-the-counter drugs, Stiles was starting to feel slightly better. Not 100% mind you, but enough that he figured he could go into work because it wasn’t that taxing of a job.

Yeah, that was a bad idea.

By the time he gets off of work and drags himself to the train, he feels like he’s about to pass out. He didn’t even do that much at work, but having to be alert for that long of time after spending almost three days in bed sleeping and doing nothing but going to the toilet, took a lot out of him. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice HB and his look of surprise and happiness at seeing Stiles grow into one of concern.

He also doesn’t notice when HB gets up and rushes over to him until he feels hands on him guiding him towards a seat.

“Are you alright?” HB asks him, and he has a lot softer of a voice than Stiles had imagined it to be.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, just… yeah I’m fine.” He sounds awful even to his own ears. HB comes and sits down next to him, and Stiles tries really hard to sit up and not lean into his side, but it lasts about two minutes before he’s drifting closer to HB.

“You don’t seem fine. Are you sick?”

“Was… I thought I was getting better, but I was wrong.”

“Oh… is that why you weren’t… that’s why I hadn’t seen you in a few days?”

Stiles looks up at him, and HB’s ears are pink. It’s absolutely adorable. If Stiles was more coherent, he’d say something flirty, but he doesn’t have the energy. So instead he just nods, which was probably a bad move because it makes him feel a little nauseous. He groans a little at the motion, willing the ground to stop swimming.

“Um, you can… you can lean on me, if you want?” HB offers, and Stiles immediately takes him up on it, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbles.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Derek. It’s nice to meet you.”

Stiles smiles into Derek’s shoulder, eyes drooping. “Uh, I might fall asleep. You’re pretty comfy. Will you-”

“I’ll wake you up at your stop. Don’t worry.”

Again, if Stiles was more conscious, he’d analyze why Derek knows and remembers his stop, why he’d notice that Stiles hadn’t been around. But, instead he dozes off, Derek’s warm arm and shoulder as his pillow.

It doesn’t feel like long before Derek is nudging him awake and helping him to stand as the train stops, automated voice echoing out his stop. He means to say goodbye and thanks, but Derek is helping him all the way off the train and up the stairs to the street.

“What are you… don’t you have to go to work?” Stiles finally asks once he’s a little more awake and they are at street level, stopped on the sidewalk because Derek is waiting for Stiles to tell him which way to go.

Derek shrugs. “I can be late. Besides, you don’t look like you’re in a condition to take yourself home, and this way I’ll know you made it back safe.”

Stiles grins. “Would you worry about me?” He points in the direction of his apartment, and they start walking, Derek’s hand at the small of his back.

They walk a few blocks before Derek finally answers.

“I was before when you didn’t show up.”

“You noticed?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Derek shrugs, and Stiles stops because he wants to look at Derek and because they are at his building.

“I guess I hadn’t noticed before that you were always there until you weren’t and then I realized I had no way of finding you to see if you were okay or just switched schedules or something. And… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why?” Stiles can be allowed to sound like a two year old he’s ill, okay?

“Because… you’re cute, and I maybe wanted to get to know you better… maybe ask you out?”

Stiles smiles wide and nods his head. Shit, he should stop doing that. Derek reaches out to steady him.

“We should definitely go out… when I can stand on my own.”

Derek chuckles. “Deal. Call me when you’re feeling better,” Derek says, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a business card. Stiles takes it and puts it in his pocket. “You going to be okay the rest of the way?” Derek asks looking up at the building in front of them.

“Yeah. I’ll make it. Thank you for helping me.”

“My pleasure,” Derek says with a small smile. He leans in and gives Stiles a peck on the cheek. “Feel better. Get some rest. I’ll see you later.”

Stiles is stunned, and he can feel himself blushing. He does not nod but he waves and climbs up the steps to his building, pausing to turn and watch Derek walk back towards the station.

Guess he has another reason to love that late night shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
